


Light Within You

by MapleSunflower1230



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, Foreign Language, Mild Language, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSunflower1230/pseuds/MapleSunflower1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginsky were best friends up until the big fight of their freshman year. Now as juniors, they've been chosen as partners to complete a history project, and must get along to do so. As secrets about both of them reveal themselves, they slowly become closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (To avoid confusion, I am Maplsunflower1230 from Fanfiction.net! I have chosen to upload this here due to difficulty posting updates there. MAVATPM won't be put here but I will complete this work here before working on it on the original site. Happy reading my lovelies!)

This is the new story! RusAme human AU as promised.

  "You said you'd be here." Alfred grimaced at the tone of voice. Ivan wasn't one to forget these kinds of things, times being one if them. The seventeen year old was good at remembering even the slightest details, while Alfred could barely remember a pencil. Which didn't usually work out for him. Stupid math teacher.

  "I know, I know. I'm running a bit late. Sue me." The American was lucky that he was on the Russians good side, as he didn't really want to be on his bad side.

They had been chosen to create a presentation for their fourth period World History class, and it was due in a week. They got to pick which historical event they wanted, but there was no doubt to anyone that their teacher could not have picked a worse pair. Though they got along, there was an intensity that clouded over whenever they were around each other.

Alfred didn't hate Ivan, He just didn't necessarily like him. It was a feeling he'd had since the big fight they had freshman year. It lasted until they were juniors, doing anything possible to bother the other. Finally, at the constant begging of their siblings, they had called a truce. The fight had been over something stupid. A girl that Alfred liked, but was also Ivan's younger sister. The Russian was notorious for being protective of the ones close to him, and his sisters were on the top of the list. So when the Russian had caught him and Natalia making out after a football game, he had been less than pleased. In fact, Alfred's nose wasn't straight anymore.

After that, Alfred and Ivan would bicker and agitate each other to no end. Until their siblings begged them to stop. Which led to this moment. He was now at the front step of the house holding Ivan, and trying his hardest not to turn and leave.

  "Alfred?"

  "Yeah yeah I'm here. Open the door for me." He hung up, waiting to hear the click of the lock signifying that he was here for good. Well, until dinner anyway. For the first time he began to feel a bit nervous. The door opened slowly, creaking slightly, and revealing Ivan Braginsky.

He was as tall as ever, almost touching the top of the door frame, and built like a tank. Alfred didn't doubt that the Russian could beat him to a pulp if he wanted to. Which is why when the larger boy smiled at him, he had to stop himself from gasping in shock.

  "That's new."

  "Well I figured I would be nice. You are a guest of mine, after all. I don't see it as a big deal." Alfred noticed that Ivan's accent was thicker today. That and he seemed to be favoring his left leg over the right.

  "Are you in pain or something? You're different today."

  "I fell. It's nothing really. Now are you coming in or not?" The Russian stepped aside and Alfred stepped past him into the foyer. "You can keep your shoes on if you like. I figured we could go out to the garden to study. It will be much calmer out there than in here." Alfred once again was surprised. He didn't really take Ivan as the type to study outside. He was almost always in the library at school, looking at books or researching on a computer, and he often grumbled about the ever changing weather in the sleepy Michigan town they lived in. Monroe often got big storms due to the proximity to Lake Erie.

  "Yeah that sounds good. Do you have any ideas for our event? I thought maybe if it were something that related to us it would come easier."

  "We should study the Cold War then." Ivan grinned wickedly at Alfred, who was grinning back. It was a good sign for them to be joking about the fight, rather than holding a grudge because of it.

  "I'm for it. That's a big event though. Lots of work." The Russian cocked his head to the side. Then, while motioning for Alfred to follow him, started to explain options they could take.

  "Work load will be even for both of us... The teacher said to research our event, create a presentation and both partners have to write their own essay on the event. I suppose the presentation will be the easiest part of this, we can split up the slides evenly. Research can also be split. You could look for information on how things changed in The United States while I focus on Russia and the rest of the Soviet Union?" Alfred nodded absently, noticing how Ivan tried to hide his limp. He was definitely hurt, but the American didn't want to pry.

  "That sounds good to me. I brought my laptop so I can start on the research today. You can use it to if you want." Ivan nodded, coming to a halt in front of what Alfred would assume was the way to the garden.

  "Katyusha might be out here reading. You won't mind that will you?"

  "Of course not! Kat and me are good friends, you know. Besides, maybe she knows some stuff we could use. She is in college after all."

  "Да. I suppose you are right. Alright, let's go then." The door was opened, and they both stepped into the warm sunlight. The backyard wasn't anything huge, but it was big enough for a impressive garden filled with all sorts of flowers. The most prominent were the sunflowers. They were almost as tall as Ivan, and in full bloom, reaching towards the sun. Bees buzzed around the garden, carefully selecting which flowers they visited.

  "This is amazing, Ivan. I've never seen so many different flowers in one place before. And the sunflowers look so nice here." Ivan smiled.

  "I made sure of that. I've been taking care of them. The weather makes it a bit difficult sometimes."

  "You planted them?"

  "They are my favorite. I've been growing them since I was young. Even in Russia. I find it relaxing to work out here sometimes. It allows me to lose myself for a while." Alfred once again was distracted by Ivan's slight limp. He fell? And did that? He could see it happening in the winter with ice and such but it was September.

  "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I'm not saying it's nothing you can't handle but- well... Nevermind." Alfred walked on ahead to the picnic table in front of them, plopping down on one of the bench seats.

  "I will be fine. If I keep moving on it I should be able to walk it off. You don't have to worry about me." Nodding, Alfred set down his bag and moved to retrieve his laptop and textbook. He noticed that Ivan seemed to be watching him curiously, but he couldn't guess why he would be so interesting. But hey, that Russian was kinda creepy and had habits that weirded most people out. This might've been one of them.

  "I thought that when someone watches people they do it from a reasonable distance?" Alfred said quietly, sitting back up to put his materials on the table.

  "Well I stick to watching since no one ever comes up to say hello." Alfred heard the hidden pain behind the statement. It was true that most stayed away from him due to his size and where he was from. They were also scared of his Grandfather. The old man was notorious for his cruelty and had even been given the name Winter because of his cold stare.

  "I didn't mean for you to hear that. Anyways, it wasn't meant to be offensive."

  "I didn't take it that way. If I did, you would definitely know, comrade."

  "I sure did all those years ago. I'll have you know that your punch hurt like a bitch."

  "As it was intended to. Although I hadn't planned on breaking your nose. That was simply a pleasant surprise." Alfred stuck out his tongue, opening his laptop and turning it on.

  "I'm going to need a wifi password if you have one." After getting it, Alfred wasted no time starting research. He went over all the aspects of what the American point of view was. The fear of communism in the US, blacklisting suspected communists... It was crazy that people could be violated like that. Didn't it say in the constitution that you could be a part of whatever organization you wanted? It made his brain hurt to think about. Rights violated because of fear. Nice.

  Alfred must've yawned because Ivan asked if he wanted to take a break. He declined and said that he didn't mind if the Russian did. He was too engrossed in his findings that he didn't notice the slight tremble in the other boys voice.

  Then someone yelled loudly in Russian. Alfred didn't know the language but Ivan had taught him a few swear words when they were both younger. And whoever was yelling had used quite a bit. He lazily looked over to see old man Winter standing in the doorway to the house, glaring at him and Ivan.

  "Shit." He hissed, Ivan gave him a side glance before calling back in his native tongue as well. After giving Alfred another look over, the old man turned and went back in the house, slamming the door.

  "He forgot you were coming over today. Just a misunderstanding."

  "With that much profanity? What crawled up his ass?" The boy hushed him.

  "Don't say such things so loud. I have no doubt in my mind that he is listening." Alfred noticed the tremble this time.

  "Ivan are you okay-"

  "I am fine. It just would not be in your best interest to make him angry."

  "Alright... So how much information did you get so far?" The Russian held up two papers covered in notes on the front and the back.

  "My writing is a bit hard to read." Alfred shook his head.

  "I can read it just fine. You actually have neat hand writing. Can I ask a personal question?"

  "I guess." "How long have you lived with your Grandfather?" The Russian visibly tensed.

  "Well I've lived with him as long as I've lived here. You see, my parents died when I was very young. He isn't my biological relative. I am adopted. He moved me and my sisters here soon after taking me in."

  "So that means-"

  "Natalia and Katyusha are not related to me by blood. But they are sisters nonetheless." Alfred didn't know why he did, but he reached across the table and took Ivan's hand in his.

  "I'm sorry for asking."

  "Don't be." He sighed. He felt terrible for bringing it up. He would have never guessed that Ivan was adopted. He looked so much like his sisters. Even the old man looked a bit like him.

  "I still feel bad. You already know that I'm adopted. Two dads after all." He giggled at the end. Everyone knew his parents were gay. They just didn't know about him and his brothers preferences.

  Alfred liked to think of himself as bisexual, while his brother, Mathew, claimed to be strictly homosexual.

  "Ah yes. Francis used to hug me a bit to affectionately. Then Arthur would smack him." Ivan grinned at him. Then asked the golden question. "What is your orientation? If you don't mind me asking?"

  "I like both. I've had a few girlfriends, but never a boyfriend." He then looked Ivan right in the eye. "What about you?"

  "I prefer boys." Alfred stared.

  "I didn't take you as gay." Ivan laughed.

  "Neither did I. Until I developed a bit of a crush last year. But he transferred to another school." It was said so easily, and Alfred envied his confidence. It wasn't a small thing to come out like tha- "Just make sure my Grandfather doesn't find out."

  "He doesn't approve?"

  "Who really does? You see the people who say that they don't care yet they complain about the flamboyant gay boy in gym, or the creepy lesbian in math. You can't really accept it unless you are."

  "Do your sisters know?" Ivan shook his head. "Katyusha would not care, but I haven't worked up the courage to tell her. Natalia wouldn't mind either. My Grandfather would most likely disown me."

  "Well if that happens... I suppose you could come to my house. My parents wouldn't care."

  "But would you?" It was a good question. Even with the calm air around them and the deep confessions, Alfred still had that spark of resistance to a friendship with the Russian. Could he tolerate living with him?

  "Yeah I guess. As long as you didn't try to turn me into a communist or something." He added a small smile when the Russian gave a laugh.

  "I assume your research led to that."

  "Maybe. What are some interesting facts you came up with?" Ivan slid his paper over to him so he could see. It seemed that the Russians went through worse stuff. God, communism sucked. "Man... Alright no more communist jokes. Promise."

  "Well, I could call you a Capitalist pig but I suppose I'll hold off as well." Alfred smiled warmly, straightening his papers and closing his laptop. "Nice to see we're being mature adults. You see, I almost thought you'd pick on me or be a douche." The back door opened again. But instead of seeing Ivan's grandfather he saw Katyusha. A bright grin lit up her face when she saw Alfred, and he smiled back.

  "Oh, hello Alfred! I haven't seen you around!" She then turned to her brother, ruffling his hair softly. "How are you feeling, Ivan?"

  "I am fine."

  "Well I just got a call from Mr. Kirkland. They need Alfred to head home." Alfred's head snapped up. His parents never did this unless...

  He grabbed his things and threw them into his bag hastily.

  "Let me know when another time will be good for you. Thanks for having me over." He waved before heading out the side gate and his hurried walk turned into a full sprint as he hit the sidewalk.

 

Oooooo

 "What happened?!" Alfred called as he crashed into his home. His bag was left by the door, which was slightly ajar. Francis came first, looking frightened.

  "Alfred-"

  "Is it Mattie? What's wrong you have to tell me!" Arthur showed up second, looking strangely calm. Which meant he was pissed, or shocked.

  "Alfred we need to talk." Arthur held up a familiar shoe box that Alfred had been very careful to hide. Which meant his fathers had deliberately searched his room.

  "I'm not talking about it. I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to bed. I don't care what you do with those but I have more." He saw Francis tear up.

  "You think we went looking. Mathew told us. We love you so much. Why would you do this?" Alfred walked away, making sure to slam his door when he got to it.

ooooo

  Flashback- Alfred needed to hurry. He had to be at Ivan's in an fifteen minutes and it just wouldn't stop!

  "I shouldn't have done it this close to leaving..." Alfred placed the blade back in the box, careful not to make too much noise. The last thing he needed was for one of his family members to hear and wonder what was going on. He pressed the gauze back down against his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Someone knocked on the door.

  "Don't come in!"

  "Oh sorry..." He allowed a sliver of relief at the voice belonging to his brother. Alfred stood, pulling down his sleeve to hold down the gauze. He then cracked the door open a bit to look at his twin.

  "I'll be out in a second, Matt."

  "You're doing it again. Aren't you?" Alfred stared at his brother.

  "Mattie... You have to understand-"

  "There's nothing to understand. You're hurting yourself. Leaving scars on your wrists and arms for what? I hate seeing them. Our parents might not notice but I do. Why do you do it? Why won't you stop cutting, Alfred?" He sighed and beckoned his brother into the bathroom after him. His twin shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

  "I do it because I deserve it." Mathew's eyes widened.

  "No you don't! Why would you think something like that?"

  "Don't you get it? I'm falling apart Mattie! I don't know who I am anymore! And somehow, I deserve it. I fucked things up between me and Ivan, I put you in the middle of us when you wanted to be friends with him, all I do is fight with dad. I deserve to pay for it. And besides," he pulled up his sleeve to move the gauze. "I can bleed out the pain when I do this. It hurts... But it hurts worse to hold it in. Part of the punishment I suppose." He closed the box and picked it up, pushing his brother out of his way gently and hurrying to his room. What he didn't see was his brother watching him put his box away in its secret spot.

 oooooo

  Okay so big chapter, lots of information. And yes it moved fast for a beginning but for a reason. As you can see, Alfred and Ivan are both having some problems. I decided to write about them because of my experience with them.

  Translations: Russian: Да:Yes

  So I will try to update soon. I have some tests coming up so maybe a few weeks at the most? Hopefully I can get a chapter out before then! Until next time my lovelies, MapleSunflower


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred hangs out in his room for a bit before sneakin out to see a certain Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty quick update cause it's been written. After the third chapter there will be time in between.

  Alfred stayed in his room, his face buried in one of the many pillows that littered his bed. He had no desire to talk to his parents, see his brother, or even move. He'd drifted in and out of sleep a few times, unable to stay asleep for more than a half an hour at a time. Thank god it was Friday and he didn't have school tomorrow. It was going to be a long night. Maybe he could go to Ivan's for a while. They seemed to be on better terms from what he could tell. He decided to call him in about an hour. He was probably eating dinner with his family, like Alfred was supposed to be.

  His Papa had called up earlier telling him it was done, but he hadn't even bothered to call back down that he wasn't hungry. Instead he got up and locked his door so no one could come and get him. He had been smart enough to take the key and hide it years ago. Despite the fact that Mathew had told on him, he wasn't angry at his younger brother. More so surprised. Mathew was always very quiet, observant. He's never told when he'd first found out about Alfred's self harm, and hadn't really talked to him about it. And one thing that stuck out, was the fact that Mathew barely told their Dad anything personal. Maybe Papa had told him. Mathew had always been closer to their Papa, the Frenchman was always there to listen after all. Dad on the other hand, was more strict and didn't seem to feel comfortable talking about personal things. Francis was usually the go to for both boys, as he was more of a mother figure. Which for some odd reason, he took as a compliment.

  "Hey, Al? Um, I know you must be upset with me... But just like you said earlier, I needed to understand. And I do understand now. I understand that you need help... I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't hate me for this... Please..." Alfred got up lazily after hearing the first break in his brothers voice.

  The one thing that always defined his brother, he didn't want to hurt those around him, and he didn't want to be forgotten. He probably thought he was dead to Alfred. Which wasn't the case. Now Mathew was not a suicidal pushover by any means. And the last to say that to him was enlightened to Alfred's disapproval as well as Mathews. Alfred had gotten there late and witnessed his brothers first fight. Which he won by a long shot. His brother was tough but sensitive. It wasn't hard to get, but it didn't seem to register to some people.

  He opened the door slowly, peeking out the hallway before yanking his startled brother in and locking the door once again. Mathew gave him a look over, reaching up to smooth down a piece of hair. He didn't even attempt at the cowlick.

  "I just... It hurts me to know that you hurt."

  "Mattie I'm not mad at you... I don't know how to feel about it to be honest," He sighed heavily, opening his arms for his twin. "Don't worry about it too much... What's behind your back?"

  "I thought you might be hungry. Dad cooked tonight so I stole some sandwich stuff from the kitchen for you." Alfred giggled along with his brother, sitting down on the floor with the goods. Nothing against his dad, but the Brit simply couldn't cook certain things. And those certain things were what he would often choose to make. Papa on the other hand could cook almost anything you showed him. And do it better than you could ever do it.

  "Do you want one? There's enough for for two here."

  "Sure. Um," Alfred listened closely, for his brothers voice had grown extremely quiet. "How did things with Ivan go?"

  "Good. I think we are capable of getting along now. Something is weird though. Did you know he was adopted? He isn't related to anyone in his family. Also, his grandfather seems to have a bug up his ass about Ivan. And he was limping today," Alfred paused, looking up at his equally surprised brother. "You don't think he's being beaten, do you? I mean, Ivan's a big guy! Surely he wouldn't let some guy beat on him like that!"

  "Well it's to soon to tell right now. Don't bring it up to him. It wouldn't be wise to ask about it yet. Wait until you have some more proof that it's happening. If it is though..." He wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, he wanted to call Ivan. What if something was happening now?

  "I'm gonna call him."

  "What?"

  "I need to schedule another day to work with him anyway. Hopefully tomorrow. You know, if they let me out of the house." Picking up his phone, he located Ivan's contact and hit call. OoooooO

  Ivan was looking over his notes, wondering why Alfred had left so quickly. He seemed worried... Maybe it was a family issue. He had many of his own. He rubbed his leg, his empty stare looking at the paper but no longer seeing it.

  "Communism thought up by Karl Marx... Already knew that..." He gave up, pushing the paper away. Turning into his back, he turned off the lamp he had turned on and tried to fall asleep. But before he could drift off, his cell phone began belting the Russian national anthem. He considered letting it ring, but thought of who it could be and answered.

  "Hello?"

  "Hey, um I know it's late but I was wondering if we could set up a work date tomorrow? You could come here if you like." Ivan looked towards his door when a sound made its self known in the hallway.

  "That could work... Well I assume this call had more reasoning behind it given that it is so late and it could have waited until tomorrow?"

  "That was all I wanted to ask. Unless you want to talk about something. We haven't exactly talked like this since freshman year." Ivan glanced at his door once again.

  "Can you sneak out?"

  "What?"

  "Can you sneak out and meet me at that little park area by the river?"

  "Um... I can try." Ivan picked his jacket up off the floor, sliding it on while cradling his phone between his shoulder and jaw.

  "Good... I assume you'll need time so just let me know when you're on your way." After a quick goodbye, he hung up and located his discarded boots and lacing them up quickly. He had to get out fast if his grandfather was still up. Making sure he had his keys, he opened his window and looked to make sure the old man wasn't out smoking before sitting on the ledge for a few minutes just breathing. His room was on the second floor but he had plenty of roof to walk on and there was a tree that grew next to the house. It was an easy climb.

  He landed on the ground with a soft thud, moving into a slow jog down his street and in the direction of the river. It would be an easy trek there. Even cutting the corner was free of obstacles as late as it was.

  Until he ran into something hard. It came out of nowhere and let out a cry as he fell over it, barely catching himself on his hands and knees as to not land on whoever it was.

  "Jesus, Ivan! Why are you in such a hurry?!" Alfred. Of course.

  "It is harder for me to sneak out than you. There is a clear view of the street from my house." Ivan sat up on his knees looking down at the boy.

  "Well you hit me like a tank, dude! Help me up." The American held out his hand and Ivan grabbed it, pulling the blond up when he stood.

  "My apologies, comrade. I did not see you. Well, at least we can walk together."

  "That's not creepy at all. You mean strength in numbers? Dude you're the entire school football team all wrapped up in commie."

  "I thought you said no more communist jokes?" Ivan smiled in the dark, looking at Alfred who looked uneasy.

  "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." Ivan nodded, shortening his stride in order to make it easier for Alfred to catch up. After all, he was a good foot taller than his American companion.

  "It is fine. I actually like to hear what you come up with." Ivan looked away from Alfred's face, opting to watch a stray cat instead. The poor little thing was so thin, and seemed to be missing part of an ear.

  "I wish I could help it..."

  "The cat? I've seen that one around before. I actually looked up the breeds few nights ago. It doesn't look like it now but it's supposed to be really fluffy." Ivan hummed, choosing to look away from the depressing sight. Maybe he could find it later and give it something to eat?

  "Poor thing. It deserves a home." OooooooO

  It wasn't long before they ended up at the river. They moved to sit up on the bridge careful not to bump into one another. Falling wouldn't be fun.

  "Pretty high up." Alfred chimed, trying to break the silence. He wasn't sure why Ivan had brought him all the way out here but his parents had probably found out he was gone by now. Either that or his brother was worried about him.

  "Yes. I like to come up here to think about many things."

  "Like what?" There was a short pause.

  "My parents. I remember what they looked like, sounded like. I remember how they died. I was there when it happened. But being so young... I could not help them." Alfred looked down at the water, guilty for asking.

  "I don't remember mine. All I have is Mattie now. All I know is that our dad left our mom after she got pregnant. She was 17. Naturally we were put up for adoption."

  "You are lucky not to remember. To have been a baby. I miss them sometimes... My mother had hair like mine. My eyes however, were not like either of them. Violet is rare apparently."

  "How many people do you know have purple eyes, Ivan?" Alfred joked, and he was rewarded with a laugh from Ivan.

  "My father was a kind man. I have some toy soldiers he gave me. I also have some of my mothers jewelry she left for me. I have no idea why I would need it though."

  "Do you secretly play dress up? You could rock red dress my Russian friend." Ivan snickered, kicking his feet a little in the air. A breeze swept through the small space they were sitting in, making Alfred shiver.

  "Are you cold? You can have my jacket if you like." Alfred declined. That would be weird considering they weren't together or anything. And he doubted Ivan would even want him that way. Why was he thinking about it? Uhg this was weirding him out.

  "Thanks but no thanks. You keep it." He tried to sound polite, but it came out a bit sharper than he meant it anyway.

  "My answer to your question bothers you doesn't it? Do not worry, Fredka. It doesn't make me sad. I do miss them, but I'm happy to have a family now. My sisters mean a lot to me. My friends mean a lot to me. Just think, I would still be in Russia." Alfred's head snapped up at the use of his nickname. He hadn't been called that since the fight.

  "Fredka...? But..."

  "Ah, is it not okay for me to call you that?"

  "No it's just.... Are we friends now?"

  "I didn't think it was ever declared otherwise. Sure we fought a lot but I was always prepared to be there for you if you needed. If you aren't ready I understand. Things did get nasty between us."

  "Let bygones be bygones. Sound good, Vanya?" Alfred looked up at the other teen, expecting to get a weird look. Ivan's nickname was actually a childhood one that Katyusha had taught him.

  "Yes. So... I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me about something."

  "My parents probably think I'm gonna off myself." Alfred instantly screwed his eyes shut. He hadn't meant to to say that.

  "Why would they think that..? Fredka are you okay?" Alfred shivered, but not from the cold. Had they noticed he was gone? Were they calling the police?

  "I'm not okay. I haven't been okay. I can't remember the last time I was okay and I don't remember that last time I didn't have them on my arms..." Alfred shrugged, turning away slightly. Once again he mentally slapped himself.

  "Alfred... Pull up your sleeves." Ivan commanded, moving closer as if to do it himself. Alfred looked at him curiously before realizing his intent.

  "Wha? No!" He lurched away from the other teen, losing his balance and rolling awkwardly onto his back. When Ivan kneeled between them he felt a nervous giggle bubble up in his throat. It must've looked strange to any people looking at them from the ground.

  "Fredka. I will not bring you harm if that is what you think. I know what you mean. I know what is there. Pull up your sleeves." Tears gathered in his eyes. He hadn't meant to say anything. His secret had been blown twice in one day.

  "I don't wanna... I don't want to see them." He now understood. He now understood the feelings he would get afterwards. He didn't like the scars, he didn't like the fresh cuts and the blood that would stain whatever he was wearing. He didn't fight Ivan when he reached for Alfred's arms, gently pushing the sleeves up to the elbow.

  "Alfred..." He did flinch, however, when Ivan ran a finger over the newest addition. It wasn't from pain, as the touch was feather light, but knowing that the Russian could see them made him upset.

  "No- don't touch it." He gasped, unable to take the feelings welling inside him. He wanted them to go away and never come- Ivan ran a finger over a few of the scars, his touch achingly gentle. Why was he doing this? The Russian was so cryptic, his mood constantly changing. Why did he even care?

  "Ivan I-" he cut off at the feeling of a kiss on his arm. Butterflies awakened within his stomach as he stared at the silver locks obscuring the Russians face from his view.

  "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Ivan looked up at him.

  "I am kissing your scars... Can you promise me something?"

  "What?" "Promise me you will never take a blade to your beautiful skin again." Alfred froze. A promise to never cut again... Okay. But beautiful? What the hell? This was too much for him to handle at the moment. He couldn't think straight. What was happening to him?

  "I can't." He choked.

  "Why not? What is stopping you?"

  "I just... Can't. I can't promise that." Another kiss. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut.

  "Fredka..." Alfred cringed at the warm breath on his arm. Was it his arm that hurt? Or his chest? He couldn't breathe.

  "Ivan please. It hurts. Why does it hurt?"

  "Relax. Alfred please promise me you will stop." His eyes were shut again as he struggled to breathe. Why was it so hard?

  "Ivan I can't! Stop please!" Instead of letting go, Ivan tightened his grip, pulling Alfred closer to him. The Americans head was swirling as he tried to scoot away. They must've looked odd, sitting up at the highest point on a bridge, one having an anxiety attack.

  "Fredka you need to calm down before you make yourself faint. It's a simple thing to do. 'I promise' just like that. Do you promise?" Alfred snapped his eyes open, looking the Russian right in the eyes.

  "I..." He trailed off, looking away, and taking a deep breath. "I... I promise." It came out as a whisper, but Ivan seemed to hear it. But once again, he didn't let go. He pulled Alfred into a tight hug, letting go after a good three minutes. Not that he was complaining.

  "Thank you, Fredka."

  "No. Thank you, big guy." This time the tears spilled over, but Alfred was determined not to let the other teen notice.

  "I did nothing but make you realize that you don't have to do that to feel better."

  "And that's worth thanking you for." The weird anxiety feeling was still there in the background, as he was sure this was going to have repercussions. After all, his parents were probably setting him up with some kind of therapist soon, and maybe Ivan was faking all this to exploit him at school. With that thought, Alfred pushed himself away, giving Ivan a tired and wary glance.

  "I have to get home. If my parents find me gone-"

  "Yes you should get home, as my grandfather will not be pleased to find me gone either." They both got up, walking back across to land. Alfred noticed his stride seemed mechanic, forced. Ivan however had a smooth stride as if he really weren't worried about getting in trouble. Maybe he had a secret way in. Alfred didn't. His window was as obvious as the front door.

  It didn't take long for them to get back to the corner they had originally collided at, and say their goodbyes. Alfred was reluctant to leave the Russians side. Wait, he wasn't in love or anything right? No he couldn't be! It was just friendship stuff. Yeah. Cause they were friends. He couldn't love Ivan. He shook his head, peering through the darkness at his house. No lights were on, which was a good sign. Hopefully it wasn't a trick. He wondered if Ivan was going to be alright. He said he had an easy escape but was it just as easy to get back in? He doubted it. Hopefully Katyusha was there to act as a buffer in case he got in trouble. After all, she had always been the voice of reason when they'd fought.

  Alfred had now reached the front of his house, and contemplated using the front door instead of climbing through his small window. If everyone was asleep, it couldn't hurt. But if someone was, he could get caught. And that wouldn't be very fun. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his dad about not leaving after bedtime, which was still in effect even on the weekends. Which basically meant that you were in your room with the lights off by ten. Showers had to be done by seven for both him and his brother and homework checks were around eight. If it wasn't done, you got it done with a threat of being grounded. He guessed that sneaking out would be worth double the punishment. Decision made, he hiked it back to where his window was, seeing it propped open. Just as he left it.

  He forced the window up, an awful squeak reverberating through the neighborhood and originating from the old paint that stuck the window up sometimes. He cursed under his breath. There was no doubt his family had heard that.

  "Up and over," He whispered, pulling himself into the small opening and flopping onto his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been after his panic attack. Which still hadn't gone away. He was shaky and sweaty and everything in between, but it couldn't just be Ivan? The feelings hadn't shown up when his parents had found out, so why was Ivan different. It frustrated Alfred to no end. Once again, he kicked himself for thinking about it. Although, he was worried about this promise of his. Was he really going to be able to do it? What would Ivan do if he slipped up?

  "How about you stop thinking about it?!" He growled, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing his face into one of his many pillows. He fell asleep within five minutes. OoooooO

  Ivan limped back to his room, cursing that old man up and down. Ivan had gotten back to find his grandfather waiting for him.

  "Son of a bitch. Why can't I ever fight back?" He thought out loud while opening his door. It hadn't been anything severe this time, just a few shoves that aggravated his existing wound. He should be fine by tomorrow. But it was the nagging in his mind saying that he should've done something. He should've fought back. He very well could if he wanted. He could even report the abuse to the police or even a counselor at school. So why didn't he?

  He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his little sister slip into his room. When she spoke, he jumped a mile having not expected her.

  "Brother? Are you alright?" Her blue eyes were dark with concern.

  "I am fine, Natalia. You look worried little one." He opened his arms, allowing his sister an embrace. It was short, as she had to get back to her room before their grandfather noticed she was out and about.

  "Sleep well brother. And get out early. Grandfather might spontaneously decide you're stuck at home." Then she was gone, a flash of her long platinum blond hair showing before the door shut. He quickly changed into pajama pants, opting to sleep without a shirt on as he always did. He laid back on to the bed, looking up at the rather peculiar crack that ran along the length of his bedroom. It was then that he thought of Alfred. He had been in full panic mode, but why? He guessed that Alfred had slipped up when speaking to him, telling his secret by accident.

  Ivan did feel bad about harping on his about the promise. But it was important. Very important. He heard a pitiful mew outside, that must have been the cat. Poor little thing. How he wished he could take it in and take care of it. He could pay for food and toys and such. It could even stay in his room with him. But his grandfather would never allow it. Even if Ivan kept it a secret until he turned 18 in December, chances are that the old man would still be an ass about it.

  Another mew sounded from outside, and Ivan closed his window. He felt bad doing it, but there really wasn't anything he could do for the cat. He'd ask Alfred what breed it was tomorrow when he went over there. Maybe he could find a way to hide it. He turned over towards the window, looking at the moon. He could no longer hear the feline so he basked in the pure silvery light of his old friend.

  Astronomy fascinated him, as he could look at the night sky for hours and hours. He had at least ten posters depicting galaxies and The International Space Station. The one he had next to his window was a star chart. That way he knew what he was looking at and could locate constellations easily. It was a great way to pass the time and escape reality for a while. Most of the time he would even go to that bridge, it was because of a phenomenon coming from the sky. He didn't know why it interested him so much, but it wasn't something he'd ever give up.

  His eyes grew heavy, and he quickly set his alarm for 8:00am before pulling up his covers and drifting off. His dreams were a mix of memories and made up events, all twisting into horrible occurrences. He saw his parents, the countless times his grandfather had 'punished' him, the day he went to see Katyusha after she's been in an accident... Then finally, the worst part. Alfred showed up in his dream, looking... Empty. Like there was nothing there what so ever. And it scared Ivan. That was the face of someone who had given up. He kept telling himself it was a dream, that it wasn't real, that the blood wasn't there. He was screaming at the American, screaming at him to stop. Why was he doing this? Why wouldn't he listen?!

  "Fredka!" Ivan shot up in his bed, his skin glistening with sweat in the silvery moonlight. Harsh gasps resonated through the room as he fought to calm himself. This wasn't right. A dream like that shouldn't effect him in such a way. He cared for Alfred, but on the acquaintance level. Or was it more? Were they ready to be friends yet? Ivan felt like it would all blow up again. He didn't want that. But he'd be willing to try... After all, he didn't really have friends. It would be a nice change. His breathing was still ragged, and footsteps sounded down the hall. Ivan quickly silenced himself and settled back into his covers. His door opened.

  "Vanya? Are you alright?" He turned over, looking at his older sister. She must've stayed the night and he didn't notice.

  "Нет, сестра..." It wasn't long before he was in her arms, his face buried in her stomach. They often were like this. She was the mother figure to him and Natalia, and lived up to it. She would help with homework, and she always picked out their outfits for school when they were younger... But now that Ivan was older, she would mostly do this. Hold him until he felt better. Or until one of them fell asleep. Sometimes both of them would.

  "Bad dreams again?" He nodded.

  "I saw everything." Katyusha seemed to know what this meant because he felt a kiss on the side of his head.

  "It's okay, Vanya... I'm here now. I know I'm just a sister..." He turned his head to look up at her.

  "And a sister is what I need. Do not doubt yourself, Katya."

  "Well," she said shifting her position, "Let's get some sleep. I'll stay in here with you to make sure you don't have any more wicked dreams." OoooooooooO

  Big chapter? I lost count of the words And I managed to pass my tests! Isn't school the greatest???

  Anyway, I hope I'm sticking to the basic personalities. Although they are altered by the problems they are going through. I hate it when Ivan is seen as the bad guy. I see him as a gentle giant. Um, I'll have the final chapter of MVATPM soon and then I'll focus on this one only! I don't know how long his will be, but it will probably be longer than the other one.

  Translations:

  Russian: Сестра: sister

  Нет: no

  Well I'm gonna open a poll for this because I can't decide who our dear Canada is going to end up with. I like PruCan but I also like putting Ukraine with him... So leave your vote in the comments? Until next time my lovelies, MapleSunflower


	3. Sleepover at Al's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan stays over at Alfred's house for the night, and a multitude of things occur while he is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, due to school stuff but it's up now :3

 Ivan came over right at two. Just like he'd promised. Alfred had opened the door to let his companion in, ignoring the eyes on his back. His parents hadn't said anything yet, and he was grateful for that. Although the silence made breakfast incredibly awkward.

 "Hey man. You are right on the dot."

 "I prefer to be punctual. Although I suppose this is a more relaxed situation. Oh," Ivan looked to his parents, "Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy! It is nice to see you again. I thank you for having me over." Despite his parents anxiety towards him, his papa warmed up immediately, walking over to greet the Russian.

 He had to admit that Ivan was quite the charmer when it came to adults. He was not a trouble student by any means, if anything, Alfred was.

  "Ah, Ivan! It has been so long since we have seen you! How have you been?" Francis was also the charmer, his warm and open personality making him a likable person. Mathew got that trait.

  "I have been well. And you?"

  "Fine, just fine! I wish for you to know that you are welcome to stay for dinner if you would like." Ivan smiled then, but even Alfred could tell that it was strained.

  "I will have to ask my grandfather but I would personally love to join you." His papa gave a pleased hum, and looked at Alfred.

  "Where will you be studying?" Alfred grinned.

  "I thought maybe we could use the tree house in the back yard!" The thing was ancient, having been there before they had moved in when him and Mathew were just babies. Usually Alfred was the only one brave enough to test how sturdy the thing was so it didn't bother him to go up there. His papa made another hum.

  "That seems fine. Just remember to watch your step getting up there." With that, Alfred led his Russian companion outside and to the big Maple tree in the back.

  "How long has this been here?"

  "Hell if I know. The previous owners didn't even have kids so it's been here a while. I sometimes put tarps over it when it rains in order to protect the wood. It's a nice place to just go and sit. Here I'll sweep it and put down the blanket. I'll let you know when to come up." Alfred set to work, scaling the little pieces of wood that were made as steps, and slipping through the door into the structure.

  It was a place he knew to well, having been up here more times than he could count. He knew all the little crevices, all the little cracks in the old gray wood, every shade of moss that added color to the old structure. He had even put some flowers up there at one time not thinking they would grow, but now they came up every year. Elegant reds, blues and purples contrasting and making it a calm place. His brother often called him a Martha Stewart but would take it back when he saw Alfred's room. He swept quickly, retrieving the freshly washed fleece blanket from its little shelf and spreading it out on the floor evenly. It covered the entire surface. Perfect.

  "Alright come on up!" Alfred called, giving Ivan a wave. The Russian seemed hesitant about climbing the steps, but did it anyway, handing his bag up to Alfred to make it an easier climb. The American had to stifle a laugh when Ivan lost his footing for a second and let out a short cry.

  "It's not funny. I could have fallen!"

  "It's not like it's much of a drop. I fall out of this thing all the time. Once because I was pushed."

  "Well, I didn't feel like breaking anything today. It would be hard to explain to my sister."

  "Kat would probably freak the fuck out. Natalia would come and kill me." Alfred chuckled, spreading his books out among Ivan's and booting up his laptop.

  "So I did a few slides for the presentation. I might scrap them though-" Alfred cut him off. It couldn't be delayed. "Last night didn't happen."

  "What?"

  "Last. Night. Didn't. Happen. If anyone finds out about this-"

  "Do you honestly think I would tell a soul?"

  "It's not an irrational fear, Ivan! I have every right to fear it! My parents already know and it's been that awkward fucking silence all morning! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

  "I can talk to them. You made your promise last night and I am going to hold you to it." Alfred stared at Ivan like he had two heads.

  "They won't listen to you. At least, dad won't. Papa might but he tends to worry anyway."

  "But you can't be sure unless you try. Because," Alfred watched as Ivan scooted closer, shifting to pull up his own sleeve. "I used to draw on my skin too." The American felt his eyes widen as he looked at all the pale scars littering Ivan's skin. They were even whiter than the rest of him, which seemed impossible due to the fact that he didn't seem to tan at all during the summer. Alfred traced one, contrasting the feel of it to his own. Ivan's seemed smoother in a way, which wouldn't be something Alfred usually deemed important.

  "When?"

  "When we started fighting." Apparently Alfred had a look of horror plastered on his face because Ivan hurried to explain what he meant. "I felt like it was my fault. I shouldn't have hit you like that. It's just... It was too much for me that night. Everything was happening so fast. To be honest I didn't even know which of my sisters it was at that moment. I just recognized that hair and suddenly you were on the ground and Natalia was yelling at me. It was even worse when I found out I'd broken your nose. You were my only friend Alfred, and I had found a way to fuck it all up. I'm sorry."

  "Dude no."

  "What?"

  "You're not the sappy type. Stop it it's not normal. Did you get sick last night or somethin?" Alfred cracked a grin.

  "Ah I see. No I do not think so. This Russian scares off the sicky bugs." Ivan gave a sheepish grin back.

  "Why didn't you tell me last night? I mean-"

  "I didn't think you needed someone telling their own story while you hadn't yet shared your own. Listening to others never helped me. When I started it was for a specific reason. I didn't like it or find it as a release. I did it because I believed I needed to be punished." Alfred once again traced over a scar, adding a bit more pressure.

  "You didn't do anything to deserve this. Punching me was justified. You are a very protective person, Ivan. And I admire your determination to keep your sisters safe. Don't change. You are you because of the little actions you carry out or the things you say. Don't change for me, don't change for your grandfather, don't change for anyone. You are Ivan. Not a people pleaser. And that is something to be thankful for." Alfred had expected a reaction from Ivan, but he didn't expect it to be physical. The Russian had him locked in a tight embrace, his face buried in the Americans neck. Alfred awkwardly put his arms around the big body covering most of his. The hug he'd received the night before had been different. He had been the one cradled. But now it seemed that Ivan was asking for affection.

  "Are you alright, Ivan?" Alfred murmured softly, the Russian simply nuzzled into Alfred's neck, prompting the confused American to tighten his grip. It didn't take long before Alfred heard the softest of sniffles, and realized that Ivan was either crying or trying not to. It finally occurred to him that he probably didn't have things like that said to him very often.

  Good lord this guy was making it hard for Alfred to keep his distance.

  First last night happened, and now they were friken cuddling. He really hoped his parents didn't decide to check on them right about now. Alfred wasn't sure he was ready to put everything on the line again for Ivan. Everything had blown up, and entire groups of friends were pulled apart. And Mathew. Poor Mathew. He had been just as close to Ivan as Alfred had been, and when the fight started, the American had restricted any contact. He felt bad looking back on it but it was for his own good, right?

  "Hey, big guy?" This time, Ivan looked up.

  "Да?"

  "Uh, this is kinda awkward cause your all up on me and we aren't, um, involved." The Russian eased out of Alfred's slack hold and sat a good distance away. His eyes were brimmed red but Alfred couldn't see tear tracks or stains on his own shirt.

  "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I often wonder if I have, how do you say it again?" He sat looking determined to figure it out before making an 'o' with his mouth and continuing. "Bi-Polar disorder is it?"

  "I doubt you have that. When's the last time anyone said something like that to you?" Ivan cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes.

  "Only Katyusha has ever said these things to me."

  "Besides a sister."

  "No. I have never heard that. Maybe my mother had once said something but I couldn't tell you." Ivan shrugged.

  "We should really get to work."

OooooO

  The only sounds for quite a while, were of the wind and scratches of pencil on paper. Alfred had forfeited his laptop in favor of just using his textbook, and had a good ten pages of notes. It wasn't long before Ivan yawned, rolling lazily onto his back and staring at the sky. The sun was setting slowly, the now orange blob showing just below the tree tops. The sky was turning a light purple. How had time gone so fast?

  "Let's call it for the night. You stayin for dinner? Here, call your sis or somethin." Alfred tossed his phone at the Russian, the plastic object being caught in a large hand.

  "Don't get your hopes up, Fredka." Alfred shifted to his back as well, listening to the softly spoken Russian behind him. It was such a interesting language, he had to admit, the rolling of the R's and the slurs in some words. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, Alfred felt the phone gently hit his butt.

  "The hell?" Alfred turned lazily, opening his eyes lethargically. Ivan was giving him a smirk.

  "You should have seen that rebound. Nice ass you have there, Fredka." Alfred could have sworn he saw lust in Ivan's expression. However, the amount of it was small so he wasn't concerned. It wasn't as if he'd voluntarily bang with the larger teen. They were just getting familiar again! So he chose to play back.

  "Thanks, big guy. I'll admit I'm a bit of a power bottom." He later reflected on the statement, wondering why he had said it. But it seemed to amuse the Russian, as he laughed. But this laugh was different somehow. More real...

  "I can stay for dinner. Apparently grandfather won't be home for a few days so I could even stay over if you didn't mind." Alfred nodded, pushing his things over.

  "That's fine! I hope you like scary movies and staying up past 4 a.m.!" Ivan chuckled, and Alfred grinned.

  "Boys! Dinner is ready!" The voice belonged to Francis, who was wearing his usual apron for when he cooked. It was modeled after the flag of France, and to be honest, looked a little feminine. But Alfred didn't even comment on it, for he knew it had belonged to his grandmother. Besides, his papa could pull it off like a champ.

  "Okay! Ivan's stayin over tonight. Is that alright?" The frenchman's eyes lit up and he nodded happily. Papa always loved having guests. That meant a big ass breakfast in the morning too.

  "Well that was easy." Ivan mumbled. "Whenever I used to ask if you could come over, my Grandfather would give me trouble."

  "It depends on the parent I suppose. I wouldn't think to much of it. Papa is a people person, that's all." Alfred smiled encouragingly, helping Ivan pack up his things and carry them inside. The two teens walked up the stairs and Alfred opened his door quickly so it wouldn't squeak like it usually did. Once inside, the teen collapsed onto his bed, then got up to help Ivan find a place to leave his things.

  "Hey Alfred? Are you really okay with this?" Alfred shrugged, standing closer than he meant to.

  "There's something going on with you. The last thing I'm gonna do is push you away when you need someone. You're staying the night, I don't even care if we share a bed." He could tell Ivan was surprised, as his eyes slightly widened, and Alfred could've sworn that his cheeks went a bit red. It was adorable.

  "Let's go get some food, huh?"

OooooO

  It was about two in the morning and Ivan was completely content watching the comedy on television. He didn't get all the jokes but the ones he did get were hilarious, and Alfred's quiet snickering made it even better. He couldn't remember the title but it was about the antics of a certain highway patrol that had a feud with state police. Alfred had quoted some of the characters, amusing Ivan to no end as he tried to come up with a reason that Alfred was being so cryptic about they're sort-of friendship. One minute, he was pushing himself away, and the next? He was giggling like an idiot while watching a movie with the Russian.

  "Hey, Vanya. How about we head to bed. You look tired and stuffs." Ivan almost corrected his grammar but stopped himself, accepting that it was really Alfred who was tired.

  "Sure, since I bet your Papa is getting up early to cook breakfast." He got up first, stretching lazily and handing the remote to the American. Alfred clicked off the TV, and joined the Russian, beckoning to the stairs. Ivan took them two at a time, as his height allowed him to, and a 'show off' was whispered behind him.

  "At least I'm not a midget." A slap hit his arm and he laughed quietly.

  "I am not a midget! Just because I'm not freakishly tall doesn't mean I ain't just tall!"

  "Да, да, not all of us can be blessed with such height. Although I find it annoying most times."

  "How so?"

  "Most of my clothes are plus size or have to be tailored. My legs are too long for most jeans," Ivan shrugged, "I don't like when strangers touch me so measurements bug me."

  “How against a drinking game are you?” Alfred looked at him, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

  “You set up the stuff in my room, I’ll get the liquor.” Ivan laughed hurrying to the Americans room to place the ‘table’ and pillows for seats. It was done by the time Alfred joined him with a bottle of Vodka.

  “Strongest stuff I could find. I need to get drunk tonight after the last few days I’ve had.” Ivan agreed, taking the bottle, twisting off the lid, and taking a big swig of the clear and bitter liquid. He was accustomed to the burn, after all, he was a Russian.   The first few rounds went slowly, questions taking longer to word and ask, but by the fourth round of shots, it came easy. As did the dirty stuff.

  “Have you ever sucked off some guy?” Ivan shook his head, prompting Alfred to take a shot.

  “Have you ever had sex with a stranger?” Alfred laughed.

  “Pretty little lady up in Thunder Bay when my and my brother went to Canada for a weekend.” Ivan knocked one back.

  “Have you ever had dirty fantasies about someone you shouldn’t?” Alfred giggled, taking a shot.

  “Have you?” Ivan joined him in a shot, refilling the small glasses.

  “Do you have any crazy kinks? And if so, what are they?” Alfred tilted his head and let out a theatrical hum.

  “I like being tied up. But I also like the idea of topping. Your turn, have you had fantasies about… Me?” Alfred blushed as he said it, and Ivan found it… Arousing. Shit, he was too drunk.

  “Yes. Many. Especially since we started talking again.” The words tumbled out, and before he could regret it, a rather flustered blonde was settling on his lap. His member didn’t miss the new pressure and reacted as expected, getting the attention of the teen straddling him.

  “Why don’t you show me one?” His mouth was suddenly occupied with keeping a certain tongue from dominating his own, and devious hands tugged at clothing. Ivan wasn’t as far gone as Alfred however, and gently pushed the American away. As much as he wanted to bend the other teen over and fuck him senseless, and he did want to, he refused to take advantage of the alcohol influenced boy struggling to undo his belt. Alfred looked hurt after the blushing Russian managed to free himself, but Ivan knew it was for the best. They couldn’t do… Things. They were just beginning to be friends again!

  “Why not, Vanya?” The American whined.

  “You are drunk. Very drunk. I can tell you’ve never had this much to drink of at least vodka and I will not take advantage of that.”

  “You’re drunk too.” Alfred slurred, reaching for his waist again. Ivan pushed his hand away, and stood to put the pillows back on the bed and place the bottle of vodka high up on a shelf that wasn’t even used due to Alfred not being tall enough.

  “I think we should get to bed. I suspect that we will both be not wanting to get up tomorrow, yes?” Alfred pouted, and Ivan tried to ignore it to the best of his ability. Against all odds, the American finally climbed up onto the bed and plopped down on its soft surface. He patted the spot next to him, and turned to face the wall.  Ivan lay down next to him for a few hours before slipping into his usual fitful sleep, and shucking his pants sometime in the night.

OoooO

  Alfred groaned when the knock came on the door, messing with his already pounding head and called out a slurred 'what'.

  "Breakfast is ready, mon cheri! Mathew and me made a nice big one!" Alfred looked at the time, 8:00. On the dot. Next to him Ivan made a small whimper sound in his sleep, and Alfred quickly called out an 'okay' to silence his Papa. Ivan made another noise, reaching to pull some of the blankets off his body. Alfred blushed when he saw that the Russian was wearing boxers that were hiked up on one side.

  "He's so pale..." He really was, and summer vacation wasn't even three weeks ago. But another thing caught his wandering eyes. A bruise the size of Ivan's fist, not his, was located in the area between Ivan's hip and thigh. The skin was colored a deep purple with hints of black because it was so severe. Below the bruise was a discoloration that resembled a handprint.

  "Oh god..." The American got curious and when Ivan shifted to roll over, he guided his T shirt upwards to check his chest. Even more bruises and even a few cuts lined Ivan's ribs. A whip mark was slightly raised on his stomach. Alfred felt sick to his stomach, and he pulled the shirt back down and woke Ivan up.

  "Uhng. Five more minutes..."

  "Nah man. Papa made breakfast and Mattie helped him. And, uh, you might want to cover up before one of them come and get us." Ivan was still for a moment before he shot up, yanking his shirt all the way down, and reaching to pull the covers over his legs.

  "What did you see..?" His voice was small and quiet. Like a loaded gun ready to fire in the dark of the night. So he took a slightly different approach.

  "Enough to ask if the other guy looked worse."

  "Wait, what?"

  "You got in a fight right? Tell me you laid that guy out! I wish I'd been there to see it holy shi-"

  "Don't tell anyone. Please. I know that you know, just don't say anything. I'll take care of it myself." Alfred pouted.

  "I suck at faking, don't I?" Ivan nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Well hell, that means I'm screwed if ever faced with something horrible where I have to fake."

  "I'm sure you could pull it off in that circumstance."

  "Hm. Well I won't say anything. But really, why haven't you?" He watched Ivan sag back into the mattress.

  "Because he would kill Natalia as soon as he knew I had said anything. He's told me and I don't doubt it. All I have to do is wait until after graduation. Then I can move out and bring her with me. I can't let anything happen to her. Not after failing to protect Katyusha."

  "What happened to her?"

  "Remember the accident?" Oh yes, the accident. The story went the same every time when she told it. She had been walking along the side of the house near the woods when she suddenly couldn't breathe. Turns out, a hunter had shot at something, missed, and hit her in the side. The Hunter was never located, and Katyusha recovered fairly quickly with the exception on reduced lung capacity. Was Ivan implying that Winter shot her himself?

  "I fought with him that day, told him never to lay another hand on me lest I kill him. When I got home from the hospital he told me to be proud. He even said 'congratulations'. That's when I knew he'd done it. He'd done it because he was able to find another target other then me. My sisters. I love them too much to allow them any harm and I will do what I have to do to ensure Natalia's safety until I can remove her from the home. I've been saving for an apartment, you know, and I'm moving out as soon as I turn eighteen. She's coming with me." Alfred blinked slowly.

  "Just live here. Drop her off, say for studying I don't care, and then go tell someone. He'll be arrested and you guys will be safe!"

  "It doesn't work that way. You see, child protective services is very picky with what they investigate. They are quick to remove a child who was simply disciplined but as soon as a child is in dire need they suddenly have a detail explanation as to why there is no major issue. They've investigated my home before. They didn't see anything wrong and assumed my bruises were from bullies."

  "Bullies? How old were you?"

  "It was last year."

  "Idiots. As if some little small fry kid would beat you up. Even I couldn't do that."

  "Which is precisely why I refuse to meddle with them again. I only have to wait until December."

  "But-"

  "No buts. Let's get ready and eat. It'll help the hangover." Alfred would've protested, but he was still trying to process the information given to him. Then at the tail end of that thought, Ivan needed him and he wasn't there. He needed him and Alfred was too busy pushing him away and fighting with him to be there. He felt horrible.

OoooO

  Breakfast was nice, they had all sat at the table exchanging questions and stories (most of Ivan's childhood happiness fabricated as it had always been). Alfred couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach and hoped it wouldn't turn into what it usually did. After all, his episodes had been more frequent lately. After breakfast they worked some more in the tree house and Ivan had grinned ear to ear upon Alfred remembering what exactly had happened the night before, and he couldn't stop blushing and blubbering excuses. After all the work they were pleased to se that more than half of their project was complete. Ivan had to leave around four, and after he exited the house, Alfred locked himself in his room once again and tried his hardest to rein in the dark thoughts that were threatening to make him bleed. OooooooO

  Translations:

  Russian: Да, yes

  French: Mon Cheri, my dear

  So yeah that happened. This was a lot of info, and I originally didn't want to leave the drinking scene but figured what the heck right...? So Alfred now knows about the abuse, but the question is, what will he do now?

  Until next time my lovelies, MapleSunflower.

  Ps, the PruCan/UkrCan is coming to a close. I will be putting UkrCan in this story!


	4. Chapter 4

  Ivan wasn't ready for the punch  when it connected with his jaw, which resulted in him falling and hitting the floor with a dull thud. He didn't have time to get up though, as his grandfather was already pulling him across the floor by his collar. Where, he didn't know, but his vision was too blurry to determine the destination.

  Ivan contemplated fighting it as a door was opened and he realized the basement was where they were headed, but quickly shoved the thought out of his mind with an image of his sister.   
 Then he was thrown down the stairs and hit the concrete floor hard, letting out a groan and sitting up to look at his guardian.   
  
 "Staying the night with a boy, hm? You can stay down here tonight then. I won't have you in my home if you're sleeping with other men, boy. Make a sound and I'll be sure to make you quiet."  

  Ivan nodded, and looked away from Winter. Now what was he going to do? His jaw hurt like hell too and was no doubt bruising. And how will you explain that this time? Fight? Night terror? Good god it's almost like he wants to be caught this time.

  It was wishful thinking, however wasn't very believable due to the old man's personality. Ivan sighed pitifully, wondering if he could get away with calling Alfred quickly to tell him he wouldn't be at school Monday. The boy would probably assume the worst and complain.

  'So why would you call him when you know what he'll do? How stupid have you become this weekend? If anyone fucks it all up and hurts Natalia it'll be you, you idiot! You should've just talked to the teacher, tried to do the project yourself, but no- you wanted to patch things up and now he knows everything. What did you think would happen after you did that? It'd all be better and you'd be adopted by someone else who took care of you and tucked you in and fed you your favorite meals and were actual parents?'

  He was shocked to find himself crying now, something he didn't do often and surely not in the presence of his grandfather. Hot tears ran down his face, sliding over his cheeks and landing on the cool concrete floor with a quiet plop.

  Ivan wiped them away furiously in an attempt to stop them before Winter opened the door. A family wasn't something he often thought about, as in reality he's never had one of his own. The orphanage hadn't been bad, he'd actually liked it, the big rooms with all the beds, other kids to play with, and hot meals every night because it was small and privately owned... Then came the day he was adopted. He was dressed in his best shirt and shoes, and shuffled into the headmistress's office to meet a 'friend'. Among the room's occupants are two girls around his age looking at him curiously. He noted at the time that they resembled him a bit before being called by the woman standing next to a tall older man that was smiling at him. He smiled back shyly, sitting in one of the seats and looking at the woman directly.

 

 "Ivan, this is Dimitri Winters. And," she said pointing at the two girls, "Katyusha is the taller one, and Natalia has the longer hair." They waved at him, and he raised a pudgy hand to wave back.

 

 "I'm Ivan Braginsky, it is nice to meet you all. Will you be staying here with me?" They had chuckled, even Winter, and at the time Ivan hadn't known why.

 

 "No, no, Ivan. This man here wants you to live with him, he wants to be your dad." The words had sent fear through him at the thought of losing another parent, or belonging to someone else entirely.

 

 "But my papa died, I don't think I can just have another one..." Ivan had been genuinely confused and scared, and the woman smiled sympathetically and rushed to explain.

 

 "I mean, he wants to take care of you like a parent. You get to take your clothes and toys, and those girls over there will be there too. Like sisters." Ivan looked over again, seeing 'Katyusha' smiling at him and holding 'Natalia's' hand. He looked at his Velcro sketchers intently.

 

 "What if I want to stay here..?"

 

 "You can if you want to. We won't make you do anything you do not wish to do, Ivan. This was only a meeting, you'll have a week to think on it after today alright?" Ivan nodded and for the next hour played with the girls and the man who wanted to take care of him.

 A week later he was packed into a car and transported to his new home.

 The abuse started a few years later. The first few years however were pleasant, he got to know his new sisters and eventually did start calling Winter father before being corrected and calling him grandfather instead. The man had laughed and explained that due to his old age he wasn't a father anymore.

  Ivan had given a grin that must've looked silly because of him missing his front teeth at the time. It wasn't long before they all noticed the slight changes in their guardian, and Ivan became very protective of his sisters. Then the event happened. Ivan had come home from, you guessed it, Alfred's and had been confronted by his guardian in the middle of a drunken fit. He couldn't see his sisters in the room, thank god, but the slap he received made him wish he hadn't been either. Winter had left the room with a look of shock upon his face, as if he regretted his actions, and in the morning he had gotten up to make a big breakfast.

  Months later, the events became more frequent and Ivan was scared for his life as well as his sisters. He didn't say anything though, for he was convinced that it would get better, that grandfather was just sick.

  'Maybe he is, doesn't mean shit. He could kill you, you could've broken your neck falling down these stairs but no, you got lucky again. Just so he can possibly kill you later. How long will this keep going before you finally leave? Is it worth the pain to wait?'

  Yes. It was. Natalia was more important to him than he was. No exceptions. Ivan dried the last of his tears, choosing to take advantage of the fact that his homework had been dumped along with him.

 His history book had some bent pages from the fall but was otherwise alright. He flipped to page forty-two, where the major events from the Cold War were placed on a timeline. He chose to work on the Cuban Missile Crisis for now, which was a topic of interest for him. Russians moving nuclear warheads to Cuba was a good move for an advantage, which was quickly recognized by Americans as a threat. Of course the Russians had moved them out after days of tension, but it seemed that things were getting worse at that point.

 Ivan sighed, wondering how they let it get so bad back then... Certainly there had to be some kind of method to the madness? But of course, political leaders always had to flex muscles for the people they led. The only exception would've been President Kennedy.

 Around two in the afternoon, the basement door opened with a small click, and footsteps were heard walking away. Ivan stood quickly with his things and hurried to climb the steep stairs before Winter changed his mind. When he reached his room, he shut and locked the door in order to collect himself and clean himself up. Upon entering the adjoined bathroom, his heart sank at the sight of his reflection. From the brow of his right eye down to his jaw was slightly swollen and colored a deep purple that almost matched his eyes. Out of frustration, he lashed out and punched the wall next to the mirror, gasping at the pain that shot up all the way to his shoulder.

 The shower felt good on his already heated skin, and the burn in his knuckles from the water reminded him he was still alive. For now anyway.

 He laughed bitterly at the thought, turning off the water and stepping out of the dying spray. When he walked from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he quickly noticed a change in his room. His bed was messed up on the corner as if someone had been sitting there moments before.

 And his window was open.

 

 "Boo!" Ivan yelped and stumbled back at the sound of Alfred's voice and fell onto the bed. His towel managed to stay down, to his relief, but now there was a bigger issue, and due to Alfred's widening eyes, it was a really big one.

 

 "What the hell happened to you?!"

 

 "Shhhhh! He'll come up here if he hears you!" Alfred rushed to Ivan's side and began to examine his bruised face. Although the touch was uncomfortable, the Russian allowed it, and took relish in the care being given to him.

 

 "When did this happen? How? Why didn't you say anything?!"

 

 "When I got home he was waiting for me, he punched me when I was walking through the door. I was going to call and say I wasn't going to be at school for a few days. But you're here so now that isn't necessary."

 

 "Just say we got in a fight. I don't even care at this point. Hit me as hard as you can so its believable." Ivan frowned.

 

 "Нет! Why would I hit you?"

 

 "Because we got in a fight. Hit me."

 

 "No. I cannot do that."

 

 "Why not?"

 

 "Because!"

 

 "Because isn't an answer. Hit me." Alfred then grabbed the edge of Ivan's towel. "Or I'll rip this off and throw it out the window."

 

 "Don't do that! I shouldn't have to hit you!" Alfred gave a warning yank, and Ivan quickly yanked back, holding the towel close to him. "Stop it!"

 

 "Hit me so no one finds out about your little 'problem' okay? I'll say we got in a small fight, blows were exchanged, and now we're cool. Either you do it or I smash my head into the wall. And my fist." Ivan swallowed thickly, shaking his head firmly. What happened next was a shock to both of them. Alfred yanked as hard as he could, resulting in the full exposure of Ivan's lower half. But before the American had the chance to look down, Ivan had his body held in a tight embrace, and his lips locked with his own. To Ivan, it was a way to ensure that the blond couldn't look at his lower areas, while Alfred blushed scarlet and tried to escape. Ivan used his foot to grab the towel and secured it around his waist before separating from the blubbering American.

 

 "Wha- what?"

 

 "I didn't want you to see anything. And this-" Ivan balled up his fist and struck out, the blow connecting right to the blond's jaw, "Is for exposing me, you idiot." Alfred stumbled backwards, his eyes wide, before a small smile played onto his lips.

 

 "Nice hit, Vanya. Didn't think you had it in you!" The taller boy muttered in Russian, and walked away to his closet. He pulled out a pair of sweats and slipped them on under the towel before dropping the damp fabric to the floor. Now covered, he didn't mind being half naked. They were both boys and he still needed to cool off. No problem, right?

 

 "Are you alright at least?" Ivan asked, looking down at his re-opened knuckles.

 

 "Yeah I'm okay. I've had worse remember? At least you didn't break anything this time." The American laughed, and Ivan looked up to examine his face. The bruise he had wasn't too bad, but definitely spoke of a good hit. It was on his left side and his glasses were slightly bent. As if he could read minds, the blond pulled them off and fixed the frame easily, like it happened all the time. "So I came over here for a specific reason."

 

 "And that is?"

 

 "Matt wanted to me to ask if you could come to his hockey tournament tomorrow night. They're going against Lansing so it'll be a really good game! And maybe you could come watch me play later?"

 

 "You still play hockey? I thought you quit."

 

 "I got back into it this summer. Street stuff, ya know? But I have to start off on Junior Varsity before I can be back playing with Matt."

 

 "Ah. Well, I suppose I can get out for a bit. What time is the game?"

 

 "Around 4:30. Mine is right after. Shouldn't be after 7:00 when its all over." Ivan nodded.

 

 "We'll see. Winter tends to want me home on weekdays." The other boy crinkled his nose in disgust.

 

 "Hmph, what an ass. Really. I don't see why you don't just turn him in. They would hold Natalia at school and remove him from the home."

 

 "Alfred-"

 

 "Give me a legitimate reason that you won't do it. You understand that this has to stress your sisters out right? That it hurts them to see you like this? You get that don't you?!"

 

 "I can't-"

 

 "Yes you can, Ivan!"

 

 "Stop talking about this."

 

 "No! I refuse to let you go on like this." Tears welled up in Ivan's eyes and he fought to keeps his voice quiet.

 

 "Stop. Please. I can't do this right now. I can't." Alfred opened his mouth to protest, and Ivan forgot about his Grandfather for a second, yelling at the American. "I just wanted a family! I didn't mean for this to happen! He came to the orphanage and wanted to take me home. To a home. I can't leave!" Ivan tensed up as soon as he heard the heavy footfalls in the kitchen, and hurried to push Alfred under the bed.

 

 "How is it so clean down here? I can't even see under mine!"

 

 "Shut up." Ivan got up quickly and unlocked his door quietly, going about his business and picking up his cell phone. When Winter opened the door, he was quick to continue the 'discussion' he was having with the 'person' on the other line. "You don't get what family means do you? I have sisters, a grandfather, and a roof over my head. Therefore I should be happy right? And I am. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to try and wreck it all for me." He angrily shut the phone and sat on his bed heavily.

 

 "Who was that?" The rough accented voice made him look up and he gave a small laugh.

 

 "Someone who needs to mind their own business." He paused, "Should I cook dinner tonight? I could make borscht." The old man stared for a moment more before nodding slowly and leaving, pulling the door shut behind him. Ivan got up to lock it, and roughly pulled the already talking American from under his bed.

 

 "He seemed calm just now."

 

 "Trust me, I'll get it later. Might have to hit you one more time for that." Alfred tensed under Ivan's grasp and the Russian let go. For it was then that Ivan realized why Alfred had really shown up in his room. "You did it again, didn't you?"

 

 "No. I didn't. I just needed the distraction. So I snuck in here and waited for you to leave the bathroom." Alfred wasn't looking up so Ivan turned away to locate a shirt.

 

 "Okay. I almost did myself so don't feel too bad. I punched a wall instead." Alfred shrugged.

 

 "I sat there for a full ten minutes with a blade pushed against my skin. It's a wonder that it didn't penetrate with how hard I was doing it."

 

 "I'm glad you didn't." He cracked a smile, "We have a promise remember? And to add to it, I won't as long as you don't."

 

 "Don't put that kind of pressure on me!" Ivan looked at the now trembling blond, who was moving his finger in a line over his wrist.

 

 "Maybe I need to."

 

 "No. You don't. Because if I slip up, you'll get hurt too and I can't have that kind of things hanging over me. I can't, Ivan, I can't." He hummed and shrugged.

 

 "Too bad." Ivan said as he pulled Alfred's hand from his wrist, and sat down next to him. "It goes both ways as well. That way I can fight it too."

 

OoooooO

 

 When Alfred returned home, his parents were waiting for him in the living room, along with his brother, who looked pale with worry. The poor Canadian was wringing his hands as well.

 

 "What's up..?" His papa looked away as his father stood to pat the place he was just sitting. Alfred took his place, reaching out to grasp Matthew's hand soothingly.

 

 "What should we do about this, Alfred? I don't want to send you to a facility, but if you don't get better then-"

 

 "Me and Ivan have a pact that should keep me from doing it. It's guilt based so I think it'll work." Arthur looked unconvinced.

 

 "But what if it doesn't? What do we do then, Alfred?"

 

 "I dunno. Why make me choose the method if I'll probably hate it anyway.?" Papa spoke up.

 

 "Because we don't want you to completely hate us when it's all over and done with. And we want you to have a say, because it is your recovery."  

 

 "This will work. I have faith. I can't let him down. Not after we finally aren't fighting anymore."

 

 "Really? Then what created that bruise on your face?" Alfred reached up to touch it lightly.

 

 "Um, the sacrifice of helping out a friend?" The Frenchman laughed, and stood to usher his lover out of the room with him.

 

 "Matthieu has something to discuss with you as well, so we'll leave you to it." Alfred glanced at his brother, who looked even worse, as the door shut behind them.

 

 "I-I, um, I-I-"

 

 "Are you okay, lil' bro? Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

 

 "I-I t-told the s-school about the strangeness o-of Ivan's b-bruises. T-they're going to I-investigate." Alfred's heart skipped a beat and he dashed to the phone. It was still early so the school would still have office staff in it.

 

 "I have to call and tell them it was from a fight. A fight with me. That's what this is," he said, motioning to his face, "They can't know until I convince him to tell himself. It isn't a good option but it's what Ivan needs. He needs to realize."

 Upon calling, the phone rang. And rang. And rang. Finally someone picked up on the last ring, and Alfred sighed in relief.

 

 "Hello, principals office, how may I help you?"

 

 "Um, I want to follow up on an anonymous call from earlier regarding a possible case of child abuse?" The receptionist hummed.

 

 "Ah yes, Ivan Braginsky is being called down tomorrow for the initial investigation."

 

 "No, no. I wanted to say it isn't necessary. You see, we don't get along very well, and we sort of got into a fight that my brother didn't know about and long story short the bruises are from me." There was a pause.

 

 "Then you'll be called down as well so we can confirm that."

 

 "Yes ma'am."

 

 "You are aware that if any marks on him don't resemble typical fight wounds we will have to launch a full scale investigation, right? If something is going on that you are covering for, just admit it. You'd be doing the poor boy a favor."

 

 "It was a fight. His relationship with his grandfather is like none other that I've seen."

 

 "I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm saying the authorities might not."  She then hung up on Alfred, leaving him to mutter insults under his breath and hoping that Ivan didn't get hurt anymore tonight.

 

 "W-what happened?" His brothers voice was so small, so vulnerable. Alfred turned around and pulled the other blond into a tight hug. They last thing he wanted was for Matthew to have a full blown anxiety attack; the last one had been bad enough.

 

 "They're going to investigate his wounds tomorrow, and mine too. The reason I have this is so people would think it was a fight. It took some persuasion to get him to hit me though." He didn't expect a reply while he rubbed small circles into his brother's back soothingly.

 

 "Okay. It didn't h-hurt too bad right?"

 

 "Nah, nothing I can't handle!" His brother tightened his grip on Alfred's sweatshirt which meant it was getting worse. How long had he had to think about this? As if on cue, ragged breathing could be heard. It was muffled due to it being through Alfred's shirt, but it was concerning none the less.

 

 "Alfred, I-I c-can't calm d-down." Those big mauve eyes looked up at him, fear and adrenalin making them glassy.

 

 "Do you want me to get your stuff?"

 

 "N-no. Just stay with me. P-please..." The American held his brother close, hoping that Matthew would be alright. The last time he'd had one of these, it had caused him to be in the border of a minor heart attack. While in the hospital afterwards, the doctors had noticed that the boy was calmed considerably by his brother's presence. Alfred had been given the responsibility of caring for his brother while he was in such a state.

  His brother's anxiety attacks had become few and far in between, but it didn't take much to set him off. That was why, whenever his parents called and said he had to go home, he would book it back as fast as his feet could carry him.

 

 "Okay, Mattie. It's going to be alright."

 

 It took three hours before Matthew finally calmed down enough to sit up. Alfred made him some soup and toast to eat while he was still in his state, and he ate quietly, still clutching at Alfred's shirt with his free hand.

 Around seven, he asked to be taken to his room, and ended up falling asleep only a few minutes after. Alfred stayed up, processing everything that has happened today, and getting a few more minutes of research in before hurrying to call Ivan.

 

 "Яриьет, Иьан Брагинскй."

 

 "What?" The use of Russian was rare, leaving him to believe that Ivan had been asleep.

 

 "I said 'Hello, Ivan Braginsky". What do you want?"  

 

 "We might have a bit of a problem tomorrow at school." There was a moment of silence before the sound of a window opening was heard.

 

 "I'm on my way, tell me what they said."

 

 "They're checking you for any out of place wounds first thing in the morning. Matthew has a tendency to worry too much and he called the school mentioning some strange bruises. He must've noticed something when you were over. I called earlier and said we got into a fight, and said that I had a wound too. So now we both get to go and be investigated. Yay." The sound of gravel was heard, followed by a meow.

 

 "Shit. They can't check under clothing that covers certain parts, can they? I'm not removing my pants. If they see those I'm screwed."

 

 "I don't think they will. I'll try and convince my brother to punch me a few times. Lord knows he wants to."

 

 "May I speak to your brother?" Alfred winced, glancing at the stairs.

 

 "That's a no can do. He's asleep and after the last few hours he just had, he's probably not going to school tomorrow because of how drained he is. Anxiety attacks." The Russian hummed. Then there was a knock.

 

 "Open the door, Fredka." Alfred hung up and made his way quickly, doing what he was told and pulling the Russian inside swiftly.

 

 "Won't you get in trouble for this?"

 

 "Grandfather fell asleep. Drank too much. He'll be out until afternoon tomorrow."

 

 "Oh. Well, wait why do you have your school stuff?" There was a pause, and Ivan just stared like a deer caught in the headlights, "If you wanted to stay over you could've just asked. I'll go get the spare mattress." The American laughed and hurried upstairs to prepare his room for a guest. Ivan followed slowly, walking a bit funny. Once Alfred noticed this, it was all questions.

 

 "What the fuck happened now?"

 

 "It's nothing."

 

 "Like hell its nothing. You look like you were bum fucked too hard."

 

 "It wasn't him if that's what you're asking. I do have clumsy moments." Ivan laughed.

 

 "Good God, Ivan. You're freaking me out. How am I supposed to know what's abuse and what's just you being an idiot while walking?"

 

 "Simply believe me when I say it's nothing to worry about." Alfred finished preparing Ivan's sleep place and stepped back to observe his work.

 

 "Well, all ready. You wanna go to bed now, or have some of papa's crepes that he makes for dessert?" Ivan's eyes got a bit wider.

 

 "Are they the strawberry and chocolate ones?"

 

 "Better. Raspberry and chocolate." Ivan set his stuff down and ran out of the room.

 

 "Last one down loses The Cold War!"

 

 

  
 


End file.
